A Fall Festival Like No Other
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When there's a party at the Grant Mansion and Tyina feels left out, a certain Celestialsapien helps her out. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Celesto, Cassie, Vamps, Shocks, and Tyina. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her.**

* * *

 **A Fall Festival Like No Other**

Tyina was watching from the balcony how everyone was getting ready for the fall festival party. She saw Cassie sitting with Blitzwolfer and all of the other couples, cuddling up and helping each other prepare for the party.

"Gosh, everyone looks so happy." She whispered to herself.

"Why are you not out there with everyone, young one?" A voice asked. She turned and saw Celesto walking out with a towel over his shoulder. He had just gotten out of the shower.

"It's sort of date time; everyone that has a boyfriend, girlfriend, or fiancée are together and I don't have anyone."

"You're too young to be concerned about having a mate or not." He chuckled, now sitting down next to her.

"How old are you, Celesto?"

"2,600 years old." He smiled.

"In Earth years!"

"26." He chuckled, now crossing his legs at the ankles.

"You're still young, Celesto! We need to find you a mate!"

"Young one, as a member of the Celestialsapien courts, I cannot have a mate. They are considered a distraction." He said softly.

"Oh, well if you found a special someone you loved, could you quit the Celestialsapien courts?"

"Yes, I suppose I could." He smiled, cocking an eyebrow. "But I am not interested in that at this time." He laughed. They both then looked up when it was time for everyone to dance together. Tyina looked a little sad until she felt a gentle nudge.

"Go and change into your party clothes." Celesto smiled.

"Celesto, I can't. I don't have a date. I will feel weird."

"I usually don't do this, but I do not think the courts would mind. Why don't I accompany you downstairs?" He smiled warmly, gently standing and extending his hand to help her up.

"Really?!" She said in surprise!

"Of course. Will you do me the honor of joining me downstairs?" He chuckled, now kneeling and wrapping his arms around her with a hug. Tyina smiled happily and jumped on the massive alien, making him fall over, chuckling as he caught her.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Alright, let's go!" Celesto grinned. "I will meet you back here in 10 minutes."

"Okay," Tyina grinned.

 _10 minutes later…_

Everyone smiled warmly as Tyina and Celesto came down stairs together. He was very charming to her the entire night, making her feel like a princess.

"What took you all so long to come down here?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't have a date, so…," Tyina said sadly. Rachel's eyes widened and she gently took the girl in her arms.

"Honey, you didn't need a date to come to this party! Every party we have is for everyone in this house!"

"I know, but I saw everyone with their boyfriends, girlfriends, or fiancés, so I felt left out." Tyina said sadly.

"And that is where I come in," Celesto chuckled, walking over and picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He tickled her a little bit and then put her down. Once she went to grab some cookies, Rachel pulled him over to the side.

"Thank you for being there for her. She really needed something tonight. I didn't know she felt left out."

"Well, I am pleased I was in the right place at the right time. But I am afraid I must go soon." He replied gently.

"Where?"

"Back to my home planet. There are some cases they want to review with me." He grinned.

"Can't you stay for just a little while longer?" Rachel asked, batting her eyelashes playfully. "The party is just starting!"

"Well, I…,"

"Celesto, I have some cookies for us! C'mon!" Tyina called. Rachel turned and looked at him, cocking her eyebrow.

"Seems like your date doesn't want you to leave yet?" She smiled, poking him.

"Well, I suppose I could stay for a few more minutes." He grinned, now poking her back with his large, white hands. As he walked back in with a small girl, Vamps and Shocks looked at each other.

"He said he can't have a mate, but I have a feeling he will get one soon enough." Vamps chuckled.

"I know he will. Look at me! I said I would never have a mate again and now I'm engaged to Hope!"

"Exactly my point," Vamps smiled, crossing his legs. "It's only a matter of time."

The two chuckled as they continued to watch their friends enjoy the rest of the fall festival party!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had! Now that Thanksgiving is coming up, I wanted to do more fall stories!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
